Open Heart, Book 2
Open Heart, Book 2 is the second book of the ''Open Heart'' series. It succeeds its first book, Open Heart, Book 1. Summary It's a whole new year at Edenbrook Hospital. Are you ready to impress Dr. Ramsey's diagnostics team and meet your very own intern? Chapters 'Chapter 1:' It's a whole new year at Edenbrook Hospital. Are you ready to impress Dr. Ramsey's diagnostics team and meet your very own intern? Gallery Sneak Peeks Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information ConfirmationofOpenHeart2InNewsletter.jpg|Confirmation of Book 2 Being Worked on in June Newsletter OHBook2Confirmation.png|In-Book Confirmation of Book 2 from Chapter 16 ChoicesNewGglPlyAdLove.jpg|Choices Ad ft. Ethan and a version of MC on Google Play August 2019 - Release Schedule.jpg|Choices Insider (August Edition) - Release Schedule AugustInstagramQ&AOH.png|August Q&A about OH Choices Insiders September 2019 - Release Schedule.jpg|Choices Insider (September Edition) - Release Schedule October Choices Insider - Release Schedule.jpg|Choices Insiders (October Edition) - Release Schedule Choices Insider (November) - Release Schedule.jpg|Choices Insiders (November Edition) - Release Schedule OH 2 Sneak Peek.png|Sneak Peek #1 Choices Insiders December 2019 Release Schedule.jpg|Choices Insiders (December Edition) - Release Schedule OH2SneakPeek2.png|Sneak Peek #2 OH2 Premiere Date Confirmation on IG.png|February 2020 Release Date Confirmation on IG Choices Insiders January 2020 Release Schedule.jpg|Choices Insiders (January 2020 Edition) - Release Schedule OH2SneakPeek3.png|Sneak Peek #3 Choices Insiders (Feb 2020 Ed.) - Release Schedule.jpg|Choices Insiders (February 2020 Edition) - Release Schedule OH2 Sneak Peek 4.png|Sneak Peek #4 Miscellaneous Spoilers * The second book was hinted at in the penultimate chapter of Book 1. * On June 7, 2019, PB announced via their Insiders Email that a second book in the series was being worked on, thus officially confirming the book.https://mailchi.mp/771fcbd2a41c/the-royal-heir-and-summer-love?e=24f7afd6af * On June, 20, 2019, it was revealed that in the update for the Choices App on this day, one of the new ads for the app features Ethan and a version of Your Character. * On July 22, 2019, PB teased that this book will come out either during Fall or Winter 2019.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/7/22/coming-up-in-august ** When asked to clarify if it's either Fall 2019 or Winter, they responded to Fearless Diva that they couldn't say at this time.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1153413638998204416 * On August 2, 2019, in their monthly newsletter, Choices Insiders, it was announced that this book along with HSS: Class Act, Book 3 and Save the Date will be released later this year.https://mailchi.mp/d434b8a8819e/the-royal-heir-and-summer-love-253117?e=3562e4a523 ** On August 2, PB confirmed again via a Q & A on Instagram that this book will come later in 2019. * On August 16, 2019, PB released a blogpost celebrating the three years anniversary of Choices in which they gave some information about upcoming books.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/8/16/three-years-of-choices ** In the blogpost, PB confirmed that this book will be launching in late 2019. ** They also confirmed that we will be getting our own intern. ** There will be more drama, romance & heartbreak in addition to more high-stakes cases. * On September 30, 2019, in their "1,000 Chapters and Counting" blog, PB teased high-profile cases for Your Character as well as challenges for your friends in this book.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/9/30/1000-chapters-and-counting * On November 8, 2019, in the November Choices Insiders, PB revealed the list of books they would wrap up 2019 with. Open Heart, Book 2 was not included in this list, thus revealing that the book would not be released until early 2020.https://mailchi.mp/cd0766314a79/the-royal-heir-and-summer-love-12035225?e=365d4b19a6 * On December 2, 2019, however, they replied that it comes out this winter and didn't state a release in 2020. They teased more information in the upcoming newsletter.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1201692016888827905 * In a December Choices Livestream, they revealed that the book would be out in February 2020.https://www.reddit.com/r/Choices/comments/e72tt3/oh_coming_in_february/ * On December 13, 2019, the first sneak peek was included in this month's Choices Insiders.https://mailchi.mp/68adbf9f8976/the-royal-heir-and-summer-love-12056509?e=87a8aee2ef * On December 20, 2019, PB released a blogpost about the book, along with a second sneak peek.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/12/20/open-heart-book-2 * On January 20, 2020, PB released a third sneak peek. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1219349210895732737 * On February 7, 2020, PB revealed in their monthly newsletter that this book would be released February 29th.https://mailchi.mp/e38a31669b2c/the-royal-heir-and-summer-love-12150729?e=87a8aee2ef ** A fourth sneak was included in the "Starting Off 2020" blog.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2020/2/6/starting-off-2020 Trivia * Unlike Book 1, Book 2 will be released on Saturdays instead of Fridays. References Category:Upcoming Books Category:Stories Category:Open Heart Category:Romance Category:Mystery Category:Gender of Choice Lead Category:Medical Drama